Strong Enough - A Laurence Fanfiction
by ArevaloIA89
Summary: Laurence, Aphmau, Katelyn, Aaron, Travis, and Lucinda are captured and all have no memory of who took them or how long they've been there. All they know is that they are trapped, with no clear way out. As they begin to regain portions of their memories, Laurence is pushed to his limits as his Shadow Knight side wants to escape their prison and hunt down however is responsible...
1. Chapter 1

**Strong Enough - An Aphmau Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 1**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _This story is told from Laurence's perspective and has_ _ **nothing**_ _to do with the real series Minecraft Diaries. Enjoy!_

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of a door closing. It took me awhile, but I slowly lifted my head and looked around, only to realize this wasn't home. It was a blank, white room that made me feel like I was in some kind of void. The bed I had supposedly been sleeping on was overly soft and covered in soft, crimson velvet sheets. I looked around for any sign of anything other than the bed and the blank walls. A small vanity was set up in the far corner of the room, but other than that, nothing. No doors, no windows, no anything. I wondered how light was filtering in here without anything for it to come through, and there were no lamps in sight. I tried to stand, but my legs were sore and the moment I left the bed, a throbbing headache brought me down. I tried to rub my temples to try and sooth the it, but I pulled my hand back as a searing pain shot through my forehead from where I touched. I tried to stand one more time, and though I had to use the wall for support, I made my way to the vanity. I looked into the mirror, gasping at a reflection that seemed to not even belong to me. A large bruise covered one side of my forehead, a second on the side of my neck, and another on my shoulder. I also had a large gash just above my left eye. I took a step back, my confusion slowly bubbling up into panic. Where was I? How had I gotten here? Where was everyone else? I sat back on the edge of the bed, head in my hands, careful not to touch the bruise. How could I have just forgotten everything? Then it sounded again; the door opening. The wall next to the vanity seemed to open, and the first face I saw was Aphmau. Relief struck me, and I was abou to greet her when I noticed the confused and scared look on her face. She didn't know where we were either. "Aphmau...?" I asked quietly. She seemingly noticed me for the first time and ran to my side. At least I knew she could walk fine. "Laurence?! Mother of Irene, what happened to you?!" She fussed over the bruises and gash, which I didn't mind, until her hand skimmed the mark on my shoulder. I winced and pulled back, getting a good look at her for the first time. She had similar injuries to me, but they were smaller, thank Irene, and no gash and instead of a bruise on her neck, it was on her lower arm. The sound of other doors dragged both of our attention away from each other and to another open door. Katelyn looked slightly nervous, but more angry. "Aphmau? Laurence? What the heck is going on here?" She asked, an irritated edge to her tone. "I can't remember anything. Last thing I knew we were all still in the Phoenix Alliance Capital." I replied, not wanting to deal with her mood right now. But I couldn't help but notice she had similar, almost identical, bruising to Aphmau. "Same." The lord chimed in. "Great! So we have no idea where we are, which could be Irene knows where, and we have no idea who did this, or why-" We all turned quickly at the sounding of another door. Travis emerged, with the same question as everyone else, and we gave him the same answer. "Is anyone else here?" He asked. "We can't tell. The doors open randomly, I think at least, and I'm pretty sure they're sound proof as well." Aphmau replied. I was busy looking at Travis's injuries. They were identical to mine, besides the gash. Two other doors started to open at once. "Jeez, how many of us are there? The capital will be empty if anyone else shows up." I muttered. Lucinda appeared first, followed by Aaron. Of course Lucinda had the same bruises as the girls, and Aaron the same as Travis and me. "Any idea where we are?" Lucinda sighed, sounding almost defeated. "Wait, you can't figure out our location? Shouldn't you have something that could do that?" Aphmau asked. "I've tried everything. It's like this place blocks magicks and witchcraft. I can't do anything right now." That explains the defeated tone. But something in her words clicked. Magicks and witchcraft... "Wait, don't we all have some connection to magicks or witchcraft?" I said, leaping up off the bed to fast and wobbling before Aphmau steadied me. "Me and Aaron don't-" Katelyn said. "I've used magicks before. Nothing to potent, but fairly powerful." Aaron interrupted. "That still leaves me." She huffed. "Well, you were a member of the Jury of Nine, right? Maybe Garroth may have taken some of the power, but maybe the amulet didn't take everything?" I offered. "I've never seen or heard of anything that can take away that much power, so its a good possibility." Lucinda chimed in. "But, wait. If they are going after people with power, including Shadow Knights, why isn't Vylad here?" Travis questioned. "No one has seen Vylad in the Capital for a few days. Hopefully they, whoever they is, don't find him either." I said. "What we need to be thinking about is how we are going to get out of here." Katelyn interjected. "Well, there's no windows and either the doors are random, or someone is doing this on purpose." Travis said. "We can see that, Captain Obvious." Lucinda sighed. He gave a mock hurt expression, then shrugged it off. "Another thing, did you all notice the bruises are identical on all of us? For the boys it's forehead, shoulder, neck and girl's is forehead, shoulder, arm." I said, feeling I should bring that to their attention. "This is in no way accidental. It can't be." Everyone looked from one another, realization I was right sweeping over all of them like a wave. "Maybe it was some ritual. Maybe that's what they did to make us lose our memories." Everyone except Aaron and Aphmau nodded. "Could be." Lucinda said. "That doesn't explain the deep cut on your forehead. How come you're the only one who has that?" Aphmau intervened. "I have no idea. Maybe I fought back. I can't recall." I shrugged. "And, it's not that deep. It doesn't even hurt anymore." I wasn't lying. I actually couldn't feel the cut anymore. It was more the bruise above it now, and that headache. But we all forced our attention away as another door, on the opposite side everyone came out of, opened. I took a step forward to try and see who else had been dragged here, but these men wore white masks and black cloaks. They weren't one of us. They were one of _them._

 _~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·_

 _Thanks for reading my new series Strong Enough! I wanted to start a new story since Return is ending soon. A chapter of Return will still be coming out later. What do these people want with Laurence and the group? Found put in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Strong Enough**

 **Chapter 2**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

I stood protectively in front of Aphmau. If they were able to take down some of the most powerful people in the Capital, without us remembering anything, they were clearly of great strength. But me and Aaron ended up being the only ones standing our ground, as everyone else seemed to shrink back. I could feel rage and an unstable fear rising inside me. Every muscle in my body tensed, and I tried summoning in my Shadow Knight form. When nothing happened, the fear and rage grew, threatening to drag me away from control of my body. It was such a tempting thought, slaughtering these people for doing this to us. For scaring us. For scaring Aphmau. I almost gave into the desire, before a whisper of guilt managed to silence the roar of gruesome thoughts. Everyone was here. I couldn't turn into some monster in front of them. I promised Aphmau I would stay in control, and I intended to keep that promise. I hesitantly started to relax my muscles, forgetting my anger slowly. But that only left, in its place, fear. What did they intend to do to us? Whatever barrier had kept them out of our room before was now gone, as they took only a few steps toward us. I still refused to step down, but Aaron had even shuffled away from them at this point. They all knew what strength these people could possess, especially since everything we had was stripped from us. I knew it was a lost battle, but I didn't care. I would gladly die before I allowed these people take away everyone I cared for without a fight. They, whoever they are, seemed to notice my resilience, and one of them even chuckled. I would have lurched forward to punch them, if they hadn't been wearing masks. I couldn't tell which it was. "I like him. Feisty." A feminine voice said, turning to the other. "Remember the task." A deeper, more masculine voice said with a hint of annoyance. "Whatever..." The girl muttered. "Sorry, but we are going to need all of you to follow us." I was about to speak up, before she raised a hand to silence me. I gritted my teeth, but held my tongue. "And don't try to fight. The building you are in blocks all magicks and witchcraft. Even Shadow Knights." I couldn't tell if she was looking at me, but I assumed so since I was the only Shadow Knight. "None of you even have your weapons or armor, so it may as well be suicide to try an escape." Something in my head suddenly clicked; why did that voice sound so... familiar? I don't remember anyone personally with a voice so cold and sharp, but I couldn't shake the feeling. We had no choice but to hesitantly follow as our two escorts turned and walked down an empty hall without another word. Aphmau stayed close to my side, with Aaron and Katelyn trailing behind her. Travis was uncomfortably close to Lucinda, who clearly wanted her personal space, but was to afraid to even say a word. All of us had always held great power, and for that to suddenly be ripped from us? It was unnerving to feel so... helpless. Weak. Vulnerable. Afraid. I didn't want to show anyone how I felt, so I kept my head high, but my shoulders slouched in just the slightest, giving away I was at least worried. The minutes of silence we walked in worsened my thoughts. If only I could use my power... When we finally came to our supposed destination, it was an antique looking room, with old furniture and a haunting feeling. A man sat alone on a large chair near the center of the room. "Look what we have here." He said, our two escorts coming to his side. "A witch, a magicks user, a member of The Jury, a demon, a Shadow Knight, and of course, the one with Lady Irene's relic. I've been waiting a long time to meet you." He stalked around Aphmau, like a hawk circling its prey. He fixed his gaze on her, his eyes traveling along every curve of her body. She shifted uneasily and pulled away, but he only came closer. I couldn't help but step protectively to Aphmau's side, glaring at the man. He was only a few years older than me, and that made my instinct increase. "Still a guard to your lord, even when you are in danger. I would be careful, Laurence. Don't forget who holds the power here. That habit could get you in some serious trouble." What was he talking about? How did he know my name? Aphmau seemed horrified, and her pleading look told me to step back. I knew she didn't want anything to happen to me, and if they punished her for my actions, I don't know if I would ever be able to look in a mirror again. The man nodded in approval to me, and just the sight irked me. I wish I had my blade, a part of me whispered. Finally, He spoke again. "Take the others back to their separate rooms. I want to talk to Aphmau alone." Horror threatened to choke me. Not only did he know her name, but he wanted to be only with her. No. I wouldn't allow it. "I'm not leaving her with you. Especially alone." I growled. The man laughed. "Really?" He said, reaching for a dagger in his belt. I managed to launch forward in time to grab it from its hilt and hold it out in front of me. He just smiled, and pulled a longer, sharper blade from the belt. "I had a feeling you would do that." He said, a devilish grin playing across his face. He pulled Aphmau against him, pressing the tip of his blade to her throat. "Aphmau!" I cried out, my voice cracking in fear. "Now, what was that about you not leaving?" He said, his smirk urging me to slit his throat. But I saw a fear in Aphmau's eyes, one pleading me to stop. I sighed angrily, dropping the dagger and kicking it across the room to his feet. "Fine. I'll go. Just leave her out of it!" I spat. "That's what I thought." He said, letting her go. Aphmau fell to the ground at his feet, a few beads of blood forming in the cut the knife made. My first thought was to rush to her side to help her up, but before could do anything, I was already being ushered away, back to my confinement.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Strong Enough! It's little longer since I missed Return and this yesterday. I'll try to post Return later, but no guarantees. If you haven't noticed, this story is my darkest and will probably stay that way. Just a warning. It may also get a little gory at some parts, and if I feel it is, I will leave a warning at the beginning of the chapter. What does this man want to talk to Aphmau about? Will Laurance be able to control himself so they won't get in trouble? Find out in the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Strong Enough**

 **Chapter 3**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _WARNING: Little Gore_

It was around three days before I saw anyone. I didn't know if it was my punishment for acting out, but I knew the others weren't suffering alone as I. Sometimes, I could hear them talking through the walls. Katelyn to Travis and Aphmau to Aaron were the most common people I heard. Only on one occasion did I hear everyone together, except me. The empty void they called a room only increased my anxiety. With nothing to do, no one to talk to, only this emptiness and silence; It was driving me to the edge of insanity. I had yet to lose control of myself, but I felt like that was going to change. But, thankfully, the quiet gave me time to think. I had started to peace back together memories I thought I had lost. I could remember chunks of what happened, like when these people first came to the capital...

I was standing guard at the wall. I could not see nor hear anything out of the ordinary, just the wind in the trees and the sounds of birds singing. But I had clearly missed something when a blade materialized in front of me and left the gash on my forehead I had been so lost on before. Then the hilt of the sword was slammed into the back of my head, leaving me on the ground, unable to do anything. Crimson slowly invaded the edges of my vision, making it hard to make out a group of people walking by me, as if I didn't exist. Not even minutes later, I could hear screams, all that sounded faint. Even my own, as I called out to everyone I cared for or cursed at the people leaving me helpless. And the others: I heard Aphmau, Katelyn, Lucinda, and Travis. Of course I wouldn't hear Aaron. Soon after, crimson turned to black and my vision blurred, but not enough for me to be unable to see as they pulled Aphmau and the others out of the Capital walls; right past me.

Everything after that had not come back to me, yet at least. But as my time of thinking in silence increased, one quiet thought nudged at the back of my mind. This was my fault. Everything that had happened, all because I wasn't paying enough attention back at the wall. Guilt and anger was the biggest threat to my sanity. But I couldn't control it today. After thinking everything over in my head for an hour, blaming myself, I couldn't take it anymore. I spun around and slammed a fist into the wall. A searing pain shot through my hand to the bruise on my shoulder, but I didn't let it stop me. I swung again, thinking of my mistake of lowering my guard. I hit the wall a few more times, before remembering the vanity. I stalked over to it, and the reflection in the mirror shocked me. I was in my Shadow Knight form? They said the place blocks magicks, right? I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand, and when I stared at the reflection again, it was me. But you wouldn't know it. The bruise on my forehead was starting to fade, and the gash was nothing more than a scar at this point. The marks on my shoulder and neck were fading as well. But there was a new wound, one not caused by THEM. My knuckles were bruised and blood dripped from open wounds. I stood there, staring into the mirror for what seemed like 5 minutes. I didn't see Laurence, head guard of the Phoenix Alliance Capital and protector of the innocent. I saw a premature Shadow Knight, having hurt so many he cared for and taking so many unwitting lives. I saw nothing but a demon. And I hated him. I slammed both my hands into the mirror, shattering the glass. Jagged edges left deep cuts in my palms, but the pain was weak, and more of a numbness. I placed my hands on the vanity's table, leaving in my wake a crimson hand print. I stared at the mirror again, trying to make out my reflection in the spider web of cracks. Almost every sharp edge on the mirror had a trail of blood weaving its way through the cracks, then dripping onto the table. I took a deep breath, trying to take control away from my anger and fear. As I gave the mirror once last glance, I realized something. One of the biggest cracks was across my heart. What had I done? If anyone saw me like this, what would they think of me? Would they think I was lost to the Shadow Knight lurking inside me? An empty shell of the man I was before? I guess that was true. I had never snapped like this before, and I never wanted to. But ever since I became a Shadow Knight, I've been restless, trying to reach something I could never find. Maybe it was destruction. Maybe it was my immortality. Maybe, it was my love for Aphmau. The desire to protect her, to always be by her side. Maybe that was what was really driving me insane, that I wanted Aphmau, but my promise to Garroth kept me away. I didn't know, and I didn't think I ever would know. A sound behind me made me jump. A door opening. I thought it was just one of the meals they sent everyone, until Aphmau stepped slowly inside. I looked down at my bloody, wounded hands, but there was nothing to hide them with. "Laurance?" She said quietly. I nodded a little, hoping she wouldn't notice my hands. But she already had. "Mother of Irene, what did you do?!" She asked, holding my hands up to examine them. The pain was only now catching up to me, and I winced at her touch. "Sorry!" She mumbled gently. Her fingers gently skimmed my cuts, the pain disappearing into a tingling sensation that made me shudder. "I'm sorry..." I muttered quietly. She looked at me, confusion clouding over her worry. "I let my anger get the best of me. Its been days in dead silence. I even remembered how we got here..." I said. She watched me carefully, her beautiful, bright eyes staring into my pale blue ones. "It was my fault. I wasn't paying close enough attention at the wall. I'm so, so sorry..." I was barely audible anymore, even in the silence, but Aphmau still heard me. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I was hesitant to except. Did she really not think of me as a real Shadow Knight, after everything she sees in me, on me, everything she's heard? No. She always chose to see the good in everyone. Me, I always saw the worst, and sometimes even looked for it. Even in myself. To know someone's weaknesses is the greatest power you can possess in combat. Maybe my inside Shadow Knight knows that and uses it against me. It knows my weakness. Myself. What I have become. What I wish I hadn't become. I kept my arms at my side, afraid to get my blood on her. She pulled back her head to look at me with a gentle, loving smile. I couldn't keep a small smile away from my lips as well. "How do you do it?" I asked her. She tilted her head, never moving her eyes off mine. "Do what?" I sighed, my smile growing. "Even in someone's darkest hour, you still find a way to make them smile. Human, or Knight of Shadows." I said. A sly and mischievous smile played across her face. "Like this-" She cut herself off when she pressed her lips to my cheek. I stood there, wide-eyed, shocked. She wasn't normally one to do that. Maybe it was just pity, but I really didn't care. I slowly turned my head, moving her lips from my cheek to my mouth. We stayed there, not moving, for a few minutes, until the sound of another door opening made us jump apart. It wasn't one of our friends. It was them. "The boss would like to see the Shadow Knight. Alone, if you would, Irene." Aphmau growled at the name, but stepped back from me into her room. I lowered my head, cursing these people for ruining our moment. But I didn't want anyone, especially Aphmau to suffer the same way I did. So I followed.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _Thanks for reading chapter 3 of Strong Enough! Sorry, this one was really dark. I left a warning at the bottom of the last one, and I clearly wasn't kidding XD. Anyway, what could "The Boss" want to talk to Laurance about? And will he be able to remember more of the past? Find out in the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Stong Enough**

 **Chapter 4**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _WARNING: Things get a little spicy ;)_

"I see you weren't having an easy time being secluded. You should think about that next time you act out. I was going to make your isolation a week, but Aphmau convinced me to shorten it." The Boss said when I had reached his room. I couldn't thank Aphmau enough. I probably wouldn't have been able to last any longer than what I did. He smiled devilishly at my hands, sighing. "You should really be in better control of your inner Shadow Knight. You've only seen, and felt, half of what it could make you do to yourself." I shuttered at the thought, not wanting to know what would have happened if I was alone any longer. Would I have... I didn't know. "Is this all you wanted to speak to me about?" I growled, ice edging my tone. "Be careful." He threatened. "You don't have your lover to protect you this time." The words he spoke nudged at my heart. "Aphmau is not my lover..." I said flatly, unable to keep a desiring tone from my voice. "Oh? It seems you would like that though. I can make that happen." He said bluntly. I stared in shock, so he explained. "I can just put you two in the same room alone. She'll fall for you after awhile." I realized what he meant. "I want her to actually love me. Not use me as a comfort." I snarled. He thought so lowly of her, it made my stomach flip. He acted as if she were just a toy. "Your choice. And to let you know, I asked her the same question. She gave the same answer. Even if you two aren't together, there is some feelings between both of you. Are you to scared to ask her?" He taunted. "No, I have told her how I feel, but there is something keeping me from going after her. A promise I made." I muttered. "To bad. I can tell you both like each other. Who would be keeping you two apart?" He said, rubbing his chin. "It doesn't concern you." I snapped. "Watch your tone, Shadow Knight. Don't forget I have your friends. Would be a shame if you all didn't make it out." He said slyly. "You. Wouldn't. Dare..." I snarled, talking a step forward. He pulled a dagger from his belt and pressed the tip to my throat. I froze, glaring at him. I felt like I needed to punch something again. "I wouldn't..." He said, his calm, even voice urging my anger on. I finally backed down, realizing if I died, Aphmau would still have everyone else, but I wanted to be by her side. He smirked. "You really love her, don't you?" He said, as if he could read my mind. I just huffed and looked down at the ground. "Now, back to my question. Who is keeping you two from each other." He said, pushing his dagger back to his belt. "A close friend who has feelings for Aphmau as well. He is trapped in the Irene Dimension, but I swore I wouldn't make a move on her until he came back." I said. He seemed shocked at my response. "The Irene Dimension?" He said slowly. "You've been there?" How did he know so much about us, but not that? My only response was a short nod. He let out a maniacal laugh. "This is perfect!" He said, a dark tone to his voice. Confusion stared to push away my anger. What was so important about the short time we were there? "Take him back to his room. I'm done here." He turned on his heels, walking down a seemingly endless hallway. I was ushered quickly back to my room, only to return to everyone there. "There you are!" Katelyn said, and everyone took a step forward. But the moment they saw my escort, they froze. I watched all of them as the guard left, and the door slammed behind me. Everyone seemed as if they had a question to ask me, but I just walked away, sitting on the edge of my bed. I felt a searing pain in my hand as I remembered my wounds. I held my hand up to examine it, ignoring everyone's horrified look at the injuries. The cuts had stopped bleeding earlier, but I guess I just reopened them. "Laurance?" Aphmau's nervous and gentle voice cut through my aloof facade. I looked up at her, pain and grief clouding my pale blue gaze. "Aphmau... I'm sorry..." I said quietly. There had been a quiet mutter before, but it was silenced by my words. I looked down again, unwilling to see their questioning looks. "Laurance?" She repeated my name, as if I had disappeared. "Th-they threatened to hurt you..." I said quietly. "They said the would sentence me to that secluded torture again." I stared at my hands, watching as fresh blood trickled from the reopened wounds. I closed them into fists, fighting back a yelp as my fingers dug into my torn flesh. Aphmau and Katelyn both sat beside me. Everyone else stood in a circle. "What did they make you do?" The lord asked gently. "Th-they asked me the same questions as you, about us..." I said. Her scared and shocked look told me she knew what I was talking about. "But, there is something else to. I... I had to tell them, about Garroth..." Everyone stared at me, and Aphmau had a hurt and pained expression that threatened to bring me to tears. "I'm so, so sorry." I choked out. Her reaction was unexpected. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek, ignoring the others staring at us. A light blush colored my cheeks. She may not have minded, but I could help but care that the others were around. She pulled back, smiling gently at me. "It's ok... I'm sure they would have found a way to know anyway." I nodded, still avoiding everyone's gaze. I watched as all the doors to the others' rooms opened and we started to dissipate, everyone returning to their own quarters. The only door that didn't open was Aphmau's. "Mother of Irene, their not..." I growled under my breath. "I can't believe these people..." She said angrily. But we took to moment to our advantage. She gently held my hand up to get a better look at the wounds. "Why did you do this?" She asked, a concerned and loving edge softening her tone. "I... I couldn't help feeling like all of this was my fault. They made it through the wall because I hadn't been paying enough attention. My guilt mixed with the blank walls and silence... it drove me insane... I-I couldn't stop..." I said through a choked sob. She stared at me, her brown eyes full of an emotion that made me feel worse. Hurt. "It wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up for it, especially physically." She said. I hung my head, knowing she was right. She continued to examine every inch of my hands. "I wish I had my power. Then I could help." She mumbled. "I'm just... worried. What if it happens again and gets worse?" I said, fear making my voice shake. "I felt like I wasn't in control. It was like my Shadow Knight took over, even without the form." She stared at me, concern and fear darkening her gaze. "Just remember us. Do it for the people you care for. Do it for me..." She was blushing now, her cheeks coloring bright pink. Her entire look: her gentle, loving gaze, her silky black hair framing her face, her light pink cheeks. It drew me towards her. I slowly started to lean in, and she accepted, pressing her lips to mine. The sensation she left in her wake sent me into a trembling wreck. Our first kiss was shared when I had lost control of myself to my Shadow Knight. Now the same scene was replaying itself. Talk about day sha voo. When she noticed my trembling, she pulled back, staring into my eyes. She placed a hand on my cheek, and I felt a hot flush creep up the back of my neck to my face. She giggled and pulled me closer, our lips lightly brushing. I thought about wrapping my arms around her, but the image of my bloodied hands kept me away. Until, she entwined her fingers with mine, pulling my hands up to her waist. I could feel her breath on me and I was tempted to lean in and kiss her again, but my body wouldn't let me. She closed her eyes and smiled, whispering something I couldn't make out. When I was finally able to break whatever spell had kept me from moving, I was the one who placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her forward. I was barely able to hear a quiet noise from her throat. But, we were forced to break apart when a door opened right next to us.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _Looks like things are getting interesting between Laurance and Aph! Sorry #Garmau fans! Return was a Garmau so I decided to make Strong Enough Larmau. Anyway, who awaits at the opening door? Find out in the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Strong Enough**

 **Chapter 5**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

We broke apart just before we heard footsteps entering the room. They echoed around the walls, enhancing the sound. The Boss, followed by a group of at least 8 guards, stood before us. I pulled myself off the bed, still shaking from my moment with Aphmau. "I'm sorry." He said with a mocking tone. "Did I interrupt something?" I sighed, clenching my fists. "No. What is it?" Aphmau said before I could speak. I stood down as she came up next to me, placing a hand on my arm to keep my calm. "I can't just come in to check on my guests?" He said, faking a hurt voice. "We are not your guests. Seems more like we are prisoners here." I said. He shook his head, tapping a foot. "Well, I also came to replace the mirror you broke." He said. "And you needed this many guards to do it? You've won. We don't have any power here. What could we possibly do to you?" Aphmau asked. "You can never be to safe." He replied. He carried a mirror over to my vanity and took down the shattered one. "Throw this away." He ordered one of the guards. They carefully carried it back out of the hall. "Now, what has been going on in here?" He asks smirking. I glanced at Aphmau, and her ruffled hair from when we kissed. Her blush never faded, and neither did mine. I was even still trembling. "Does it concern you?" I asked, keeping my voice calm. "I would like to know what has been going on in my building..." He said. "We kissed. That's all." Aphmau said before I could retort. The Boss nodded, a clear smirk playing across his lips. I shifted my weight nervously, looking down. "What was it you told me, Laurance? About your promise to your friend? About not making a move on your lord?" My blush darkened, and Aphmau gave me a stare that said 'how much did you tell him?' Clearly more than he needed to know. "I won't get involved in your personal matters. Just making sure you know what you're doing." He said, turning for the door. He and his guards left as quickly as they had come. Aphmau sat back on the edge of the bed. "You didn't tell him Garroth's name?" She asked, and I shook my head. "No, and he never asked it either." I said, sitting by her side. She sighed, lowering her head. "Why did you tell him? About Garroth?" I was a little taken aback at the question. "I told you. They threatened you and the others. I wasn't going to let you suffer the same way I did." I through a glance at my wounded hands. She sighed. "I feel like that's not the only thing." She said. How was it so easy for her to see through my facade? "They were going to put me back in my confinement. If you hadn't come in last time, Irene knows how far I would have gone if I was in silence any longer." I sighed. She smiled gently, giving me a motherly peck on the cheek. "Then I'm glad I came when I did." She said gently. The sound of other doors opening snapped us back to our surroundings. Katelyn and Lucinda came over to us. "Hey." Katelyn said, sounding weak and tired. I wonder why? Lucinda looked perfectly fine, as if she was at home here. Besides the fearful look constantly in her eyes. "How are your hands?" She asked me. "You never told anyone anything. You just kind of... walked off. And then Aphmau kissed you and... I'm just really confused." I sighed, shaking my head. "I'd rather not relive it." I said, my voice shaking. All three girls noticed. "Alright..." Katelyn said. I jumped at the sound of two other doors opening. Aaron and Travis made their way towards us. "You alright?" Travis asked me. "I'm fine. I just don't want to talk about it." I said, knowing he was referring to my hands. I tried to keep my shaking under control, but failed and sat there, shivering. "Laurance?" Aphmau asked quietly. I just shook my head, looking down. Was I fine? I had originally thought I had gotten over the whole ordeal, but my own reaction made me think again. I just stared at the floor in silence while the others talked. I hadn't liked being alone, and now that everyone was here, I was shutting myself off? What was wrong with me? I tried to listen to the conversation, but a pounding in the back of my mind kept made me keep to myself. What was going on? Was I really just going crazy? I wanted to be there to protect Aphmau, but in a condition like this, I felt like I was more of a danger. But, then one sentence managed to grab my attention. "I think I figured out a way for us to use our powers." The voice belonged to Travis. "But I thought they said this building blocks magicks?" Katelyn said. "I know what they said, but it may not be the full truth." In the heartbeat he finished his sentence, he transformed into his demonic form, with black skin and glowing purple eyes. Everyone, including me, stared in shock. "Our powers are not gone. Just weakened. And its increasingly harder to transform the longer you go without using it. I've been going in and out of this and my other forms all day." So, I could have transformed into a Shadow Knight and seriously injured myself or Aphmau that one day. Great, that was so reassuring. "But I don't transform. I need my staff and my familiar." Lucinda said. "Can't you summon Bigglesworth?" Aphmau asked. "I can, but that leaves the staff." She replied. Katelyn spoke up. "Then we'll have to get it."

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _Hope you liked this new chapter of Strong Enough! Does Katelyn have a plan to get Lucinda's staff? Find out in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Strong Enough**

 **Chapter 6**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Lucinda said. "Well, I have an idea." She leaned over to Lucinda and whispered something inaudible to my ears. "Wow, that could actually work..." The witch said. "I just need some time to concentrate. Bigglesworth should be here anywhere between a few minutes to an hour, so sit tight." She walked off back to her room. Was she summoning her familiar? What good would that do us now. "You mind clarifying the plan for the rest of us?" Travis said, voicing everyone's question. "Well, next time this guy calls one of us in to talk, Lucinda's owl can fly out the open door and possibly locate the staff. Maybe we can even figure out where we are." Katelyn replied confidently. That was actually a good idea. This could work. "You just keeping adding to the list of things that make you beautiful." Travis said seductively. I rolled my eyes and I could see Aphmau silently counting down, perfectly in time with Katelyn swinging a fist at the guard. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. "Worth it..." He muttered, groaning in pain. Aphmau just laughed and Katelyn sighed in frustration. I couldn't help but smirk a little. Was this guy ever going to learn? "Enough about that." I said after noticing the doors to the other rooms opening. "I think they want everyone back. We best not keep them waiting." Travis dragged himself upward, wobbling and limping to his doorway, followed by Katelyn, who was watching him and chuckling. Aaron just turned away in silence after saying nothing the whole time, and returned to his room. Aphmau stood at the side of the bed, looking down at me as I decided not to stand. She leaned in and kissed my cheek, before spinning around and walking back towards her room. "You should get some rest." She said without looking at me. I watched her leave in silence, my eyes trailing along her form. Her beautiful black hair swayed with every step and the gorgeous violet dress she was wearing shuttered. She through a glance at me, as if she could feel me watching her. I blushed just enough to make it noticeable to her and rubbed the back of my neck. She giggled and proceeded to walk into her room, the door slamming closed behind her. I laid back on the bed, sighing. I really did want to keep my promise to Garroth, but it was honestly more difficult now that we were trapped than it had been at the Capital. But something, a quote, tugged at the back of my thoughts. Our powers are not gone. Just weakened. And its increasingly harder to transform the longer you go without using it. I hoped Travis was right. Just because he could go in and out of his forms so easily here didn't mean the rest of us could. I pulled myself off the bed, taking a moment to steady myself before I attempted this. I closed my eyes and tried to envision myself as a Shadow Knight; my pale blue eyes beginning glowing red eyes, my body being coated by an impenetrable set of armor, and a massive red blade materializing into my hands. When I opened my eyes again and looked into the newly replaced mirror, a menacing demon stood staring back at me. I couldn't help but shutter at the sight. Now that I knew I was capable of using this form, I would have to keep my emotions in check. Especially my fear and anger. I stared at the particles of a red aura floating around me, until the Shadow Knight left the mirror, replaced by my own reflection. This shift in color of my eyes still managed to amaze me. The blade dissolved in my hand, turning into nothing but air. The armor slowly stared to fade from my body, leaving me exposed. The feeling made me shutter. Even for just the split second I was changed, that taste of power felt good, but it only worsened my desire for more. When I was nothing but myself again, I walked away from the vanity and laid on the bed. The velvet bedspread eased away my anxious thoughts. The realization of how tired I was hit me quickly after. My thoughts were all pushed into a silent corner of my mind, allowing sleep to overcome me.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _Here's another chapter of return! And I have been meaning to ask, are you all proud I've (almost) been posting twice a day? Because I am! And don't worry, since I'm posting more frequently and the chapters are longer, I plan on making this maybe twice as long as Return, with some short stories in between of course! What will await Laurence when he wakes? Find out in Chapter 7!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Strong Enough**

 **Chapter 7**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

That had to have been the best I had slept in a long time. Maybe the longest to. I probably would have slept longer if the sound of a door opening hadn't pulled me from my slumber. Aphmau stood before me, a sparkling white aura floating around her. Gorgeous, white angel wings spread from her shoulder blades, fanning out across her back in a beautiful display. She was leaning on her angelic sword, the tip pressed against the ground. Her black hair covered a part of her face, adding to her eerily beautiful look. Her dress swayed with every movement, its silk surface reflecting the light, making her shine brighter. My jaw dropped at the scene, and I blinked rapidly to see if the image would dissolve. I thought I was hallucinating for just a moment. But she took a few steps forward and lifted my chin to look up at her. The depths of her brown gaze were bright and cheery, a sight that increased the beauty of her look. I realized how I must have looked in the shadow of such an angel, my brown, bedraggled hair looking extremely sloppy compared to her silky black strands falling down across her back. The thought was enough to make me flush, a warm feeling traveling up the back of my neck and coloring my cheeks light pink. I decided to try my luck at flirting with her. Since things had been so serious lately, I never took the time to be my old self, or Casanova of Meteli as she always called me. I kept an awestruck and disbelieving look in my eyes as I murmured loud enough for her to hear, "I must be dreaming." I had expected a witty remark back from her, but my plan backfired in a way that was not unwanted. She sat on the edge of the bed next to me, her hand still cupping my chin. "Let me assure you this is not a dream-" She said in a slightly seductive voice before leaning in and pressing her lips to mine. I didn't know whether she had caught on to my teasing, or was really just being this way, but it shocked me. Not that the twist was an unwelcomed surprise. She wrapped her wings around us, cutting off the rest of our surroundings and replacing them with a beautiful enclosure of soft, white feathers. I felt the soft tips leaving a ghostly touch across my back, sending shivers down my spine. She finally pulled back, and I thought my blush must have darkened from light pink to a bright red. She smiled a little, amused by my awestruck look. "Travis was right. It took a while, but I managed to summon in this." She said, flapping her wings, rustling my hair even more than it already had been. She giggled, letting go of my chin and stepping back. "And it was worth it..." I said slyly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, sighing. "You think you would learn your lesson from Travis's examples." She smirked. "Heh, at least I have a better chance at getting a kiss from you than he does with Katelyn." I fired back. "I... uh... heh..." She stuttered, at a lost for words. I smiled, feeling that same burning desire for her as before. I stood and looked into the vanity mirror, realizing I looked better than I thought I did. The gash above my eyes was almost gone, with nothing but a faint scar left in its place. My bruises had all almost faded, and I felt nothing from any of them. My hands were still cut and bruised, but everything seemed to be healing nicely. My clothes were a little wrinkled and my hair was a mess, but other than that, I was was happy I was getting over these traumatic wounds. I watched Aphmau come up behind me in the mirror and comb my hair back with her hand. Her wings were now folded against her back, and her blade rested against the wall next to my bed. Seeing how comfortably she was able to shift in and out of this form without worry was... refreshing, to say the least. We hadn't had a real moment to relax since we got here, and I was extremely grateful we found time to go back to our old selves. I could see her look in the mirror, one begging me to transform. She knew I was unstable and had little control over myself sometimes, but she didn't care. It was not uncommon for me to snap in that form, like my first time transforming. I had killed so many werewolves that night, including the King, and I threatened the one person who was being forced into this as well as Aphmau, even after I knew he was trying to help. I let my jealousy get the best of me that day. But now, I had no one to protect her from. I had nothing to worry about. I had already come to terms with the fact of how we got here, so there was nothing left to fuel my anger. I tried the same tactic as last time, envisioning myself in my Shadow Knight form. I watched as I slowly transformed in the mirror, my eyes shifting from pale blue to red and my armor and blade materializing on me. I placed the sword besides Aphmau's and we both stared at them, comparing them and our forms. She was a beautiful angel with a form that could stop anyone in their tracks with her goddess-like looks. I was a product of pain and grief, able to paralyze anyone in fear just with a glance at me. She looked like she was made to protect, while I looked like the ones made to destroy. Even though we were polar opposites, we still went perfectly together. I looked at myself in the mirror again, watching crimson particles float around me and seeing the bright red glow in my own eyes. Even if I did look like them, I wasn't one of them. I never would be. And just the thought made me smile. Aphmau turned to me, holding my hands in hers and pulling me closer. Her wings wrapped around us again, blocking out everything else and leaving us in a private, peaceful place. I was taller in my form unlike her, so she reached a hand up and placed it on the back of my neck, dragging me down towards her. We kissed and I couldn't imagine how we looked to someone else, a goddess and a Shadow Knight, together. When we finally were able to break away from each other, we sat together on my bed, waiting for the time her door was to open to let her back in. We waited, and waited, and waited, talking for what seemed like hours until there was nothing left to talk about. But it never opened. Eventually, she leaned on my shoulder and fell asleep, her wings dissolving into her back and her blade fading away. The white aura around her dimmed until it to disappeared into the night while she slept. I urged myself back into my normal form, returning to my normal size. She let out a cute little groan as I shifted size, disturbing her sleep. I gently stroked her hair, which was falling over her face and my back. She was leaning against my side and her head was resting on my shoulder. I held her against me, now forgetting the fact that we were waiting for her door. I kissed the top of her head and laid her down on my bed, covering her in the velvet sheets. I couldn't help but crack a smile. Her hair draped over her eyes, so I pushed it aside, revealing her face. She shifted again, so I left her be, leaning against the wall. After awhile, I couldn't stay awake any longer and I ended up falling asleep next to her.

I squinted against the light filtering into the room. I was about to roll onto my back before I remembered. Aphmau had slept with me. Her door never opened, and it still wasn't opened now. I looked over my shoulder, seeing her curled up against my back, still sleeping. She was smiling just enough for me to see, so I could assume she was dreaming. I moved forward just enough to be able to slide off the bed without waking her. I looked into the vanity to see my ruffled hair and pale blue eyes normal from my transformation last night. I turned back to Aphmau, her hair trailing out behind her in the bed. I returned to her side and laid back down, pulling the sheets over both of us, while trying not to wake her. I stared at her face for a moment, a smile tugging at my lips. She looked cute like that; curled up under the covers with a faint, dreamy smile. But the sound of a door pulled my attention away, and it woke Aphmau as well. I swore under my breath as her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me for a moment in confusion. But she seemed to remember what happened last night, so I hoped she didn't think we did anything. Finally, we both stared at the door, wondering who was going to walk in on us this time.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _Thanks for read chapter 7 of Strong Enough! I hope you all are enjoying the story line so far. Trust me, it will be less Larmau and more adventurous soon. Will Katelyn's plan to get Lucinda's staff work? And who walked in on Aphmau and Laurence? Find out in the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Strong Enough**

 **Chapter 8**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Katelyn and Travis walked out to us from the same room. For a moment, I wondered if a similar situation to us happened to them. "Hey Laurance- uh, is now a bad time?" Travis asked, smirking. Katelyn punched his shoulder. "Don't even start!" She growled. The guard yelped and rubbed his shoulder, grimacing in pain. I dragged myself out of bed, Aphmau sitting on the edge. "No. We were waiting for my door to open so I could go back and it never did. I guess I fell asleep after awhile." She said calmly. "Why were you to in the same room?" I asked. Travis smiled and Katelyn blushed a little. "My door opened while I was asleep and Travis walked in before I woke." She replied quietly. "You looked cute." Travis teased, but she just ignored him, her blush darkening. "On a different note," Aphmau cut in, "Travis, you were right. I was able to summon my wings and sword. Laurance was able to turn Shadow Knight as well." I nodded, remembering our polar opposite forms, standing together. Travis leaned back against the wall, smiling. "Good. This boss guy called me in, so I was able to get Bigglesworth out to scout the area. We should have that staff in no time, thanks to that genius." He said, gesturing to Katelyn. She rolled her eyes, sighing. Aphmau stood and came to our sides. "As soon as we are able to get Lucinda's staff and get out of our rooms all at the same time, our powers will come in handy, but we don't know how many guards there could be outside. For all we know, this entire place could be crawling with people sent to watch us." She was right. We hadn't considered that. We didn't know if the six of us would be able to overpower however many guards were out there. A Shadow Knight, a witch, a magicks user, a Jury member, a demon, and one with Lady Irene's relic should be unstoppable right? Sure, we had been taken here in the first place, but this time, we were the ones attacking. We were ready. We were together. I through a glance at Aphmau, who seemed to be lost in the depths of thought. Travis waved a hand in her face, snapping her back to reality. "Heh, uh... sorry." She mumbled. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking, but I did want to ask. "So what's our plan of attack once we get out of these rooms then?" Katelyn asked. "Easy." A feminine voice spoke up behind us. We had been so focused, we didn't hear another door open. Lucinda took a few steps forward, her hand on her hip. "Once we get to a place where our powers are stronger, I can just teleport us out of here. I can't go very far so I might not be able to send us straight to the Capital, but I can at least get us far enough away to be safe." She said. Aaron emerged from another room, staying silent as he joined us. "Alright. So we just need to wait for Bigglesworth now?" Aphmau asked. Everyone looked from one another, nodding. "There's nothing we can do but wait for now." Katelyn sighed. Another door opening silenced us all. We knew this was all of us, so it had to be guards of this place. Two people with the same cloaks and masks stood, staring at us. "All of you. Follow us." A deep, raspy voice said from behind a mask. We all obeyed, strolling down the long hallway we were starting to know well. I could tell we were all surprised when the face that greeted up wasn't the boss alone. He had someone else: someone uncomfortably familiar. Vylad. How had they found him? Good, that was more power added to our escape plan. "I am going to assume you all know him by your expressions. Brilliant." Boss said, giving us all a devilish smile. "Vylad Ro'Meave. Youngest prince of the royal line of O'Khasis. I do wonder how you all came to meet, though I have more important information." He said. "Word has reached me that this 'friend' you talked about Laurance, who is trapped in Irene's Dimension, is Garroth Ro'Meave, eldest to O'Khasis. And, he is faced off against his own brother, Zane, middle child of the Ro'Meave princes." I lowered my head, curious how he had gotten such detailed information. Did Vylad tell him? Or did someone else know about what happened? "I fail to see how this concerns you." Aphmau said coldly. She hated being reminded of Garroth's sacrifice, along with the mention of Zane. "Ah, touchy are we? Close friends of yours?" He said. "Not Zane. He is the reason we had to leave Garroth." Katelyn said with the same iced tone as Aphmau. "Well, now I must know. What happened those fifteen years ago?" I stared in shock. Not only did he knew the people we left behind, but her also knew the exact time we had been gone for. Who was telling him this? "We where trying to stop Zane, but her took me, Laurance, Katelyn, Aaron, and two others to the Irene Dimension. That's how I gained her relic." Aphmau said, sounding choked up. "Garroth only wanted to protect us, but he stayed behind to do that." She looked as if she were fighting back tears. I placed a gentle hand on her back, trying to reassure her. She glanced at me, smiling weakly. "That's all I needed to hear. Now return to your rooms and take him with you." The boss said as our to escort guards pushed Vylad forward. He rounded on them, glaring, but continued to walk anyway. We all followed behind, and I couldn't keep myself glancing at Vylad. He had the same bruises as Aaron, Travis, and me on our first day here. I could only wonder what that meant. We were ushered quickly back to our rooms; to the places we all knew so well. All except Vylad, of course. He was looking around, hiding well his fear and mistrust. But it was still noticeable, to me at least. Ugh, I was doing it again. Looking for the worst in everyone. I remembered after my rampage, after Aphmau had comforted me, the thoughts running through my head. But I honestly didn't think I could do anything about it, or not yet anyway. I jumped at the sound of a door opening, snapping me back to reality. We were all forced inside, but before the door shut, Bigglesworth flew through the small gap that was left, Lucinda's staff in tow. "Great!" She smiled, patting the owl's head. He let out a tired hoot and flew across the room onto a bed. Which room where we in? I knew it wasn't mine, because the mirror on the vanity was different. "We're in my room." Travis said, seeing my lost expression. I nodded, but stayed quiet. No one really seemed focused on the fact we had the staff, but I could faintly hear Katelyn asking Vylad what had happened. I doubted he would remember anything, like the rest of us when we first arrived. But his response was not what I had expected, and definitely not what I wanted to hear. "These people have invaded the Capital."

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _Hope you all enjoyed Strong Enough, chapter 8! If these people invaded the Capital, what could that mean for the group's escape plan? What will Vylad remember of Capital's capture? Find out in the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

Strong **Enough**

 **Chapter 9**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

"What?!" Aphmau snapped, rage replacing her curious mood. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were in the Capital? Are we sure Vylad had told us correctly? The pained and grim expression he wore was enough proof that he wasn't lying. "What do you mean invaded?" Katelyn asked. "I mean there is not one alleyway or tunnel that isn't crawling with guards. They even found their way into the catacombs." Vylad said, his head low. Aphmau let out a frustrated sigh and muttered, "We better be out of here soon." She was right. If these people were truly trying to overthrow Aphmau for the Capital, who knows what they planed on doing with the other residents that weren't here. "We need to get on with this escape plan, now." Travis said. Everyone nodded in agreement. I started to drift off into thought. Everyone else we knew and cared for was back at the Capital, and these people decided to come in and destroy everything we worked for. They had removed our memories. They locked us in these rooms, only allowing us to see each other when they wanted to. They tried to take away our power. They wanted everything from us. I couldn't bare the thought of what could be happening back there. Were they tearing down buildings? Burning it all to the ground? Irene knows what else. I just wanted this to be over. I wanted it all to end. I wanted to wake up and realize this has all been a dream. But I knew it wasn't. As much as I wished, and as much as I desired for this to dissolve into nothing but an illusion, I knew this was a reality we were going to have to deal with. "Laurance?" Aphmau's concerned and caring voice tugged my mind out of its haze. "You haven't said a word this whole time. Are you ok?" I only gave a brief nodded and continued to look at the ground. She stared at me for a moment, clearly hesitant to let me slide. But she knew there was more important matters. But something hit me, something I failed to remember until now. After we had set up the base for the Capital, me and Aphmau often left to gather materials. We had been working on finding a way to break the realm barrier, build another portal, whatever. We had one goal; to free Garroth. We didn't want him to come back to more years gone by then we did. But now that was at stake. They could have found our sanctuary where we hid our supplies, or worse, they could have destroyed it all mindlessly. It was well hidden, but from Vylad's description, they could have found it a long time ago. I only hoped everything Aphmau and I worked for was going to go down the drain at the likes of these cowards. They refused to even fight their own battles. Better to knock us out and expect us to know nothing. They were idiots. I had managed to regain a gap in my memory, what made them think I wouldn't remember more, or maybe the others would be able to tell parts from their perspective. I shook my head, clearing the thoughts. None of this was the main concern right now. I had spent all this time thinking of something irrelevant to the task at hand. Getting out. But by the time I came to, everyone had already dispersed into their own rooms. All except Aphmau of course. She was staring worryingly at me, as if she had just seen me disappear into thin air. I gave her a faked reassuring look, but it didn't work on her. "Laurance, what's wrong with you? You paid zero attention to the entire conversation, and you never responded to any of our questions. Is everything ok?" I didn't feel like explaining everything, and I was already agitated with my thoughts, I snapped without thinking. "I'm fine." I said in a tone sharper than I had intended. Her concern gave away into hurt as she stepped back. I was already regretting my action. I reached a hand toward her and tried to look as genuine as possible. "Aphmau-" I started, but she raised a hand, cutting me off. "You can talk to me whenever you feel you can trust me." She said, her voice giving away her choking back tears. "Aphmau, I'm..." The door slammed shut in my face. "Sorry..."

 _~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·_

 _Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but I've lacking on writing lately. I've been pretty busy with school. Anway, looks like things are getting interesting between Aph and Laurance! Will they overcome this problem together, or will they let it rip them apart? Find out in chapter 10!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Strong Enough**

 **Chapter 10**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

I face palmed and sat on the edge of my bed as I returned to my own room. It was only after me and Aphmau's quarrel I had realized that Travis had seen the whole thing. I mean, it was his room. I couldn't believe I had done that. Why had I snapped at her? She did nothing wrong, and now I probably made her think she did. I clenched my hands into fists, ashamed and angry with myself. Why was I losing control so easily? Ever since my outburst I had been easily annoyed and extremely agitated with every little thing. Being questioned, I guess, is one of those small cues that set me off. I figured Aphmau would refuse to see me for awhile, so I couldn't do anything but think about my mistakes. It was quiet nice really, in a twisted, bitter way that fueled my Shadow Knight. It was feeding off everything I regretted, only making it stronger. I let out a low groan and laid back on the bed, staring at the blank ceiling. What was I letting myself come to? Why had I allowed this dark side of me to take over my life as of now? Everyone had warned me about keeping in control of my emotions, but I was never told how hard it was. Or how easily it could destroy your old life. I remembered a poem I had thought up while I was in the Nether, after saving Aphmau.

You have no idea,

The agony and the misery,

It takes to be like them:

To be a soulless shell of the real me:

I only wanted to save you,

But it came at a cost:

I had to give part of myself,

To make space to be one of them:

I clung to my humanity:

Narrowly avoiding a tragic fate,

Unlike so many innocents,

Who could no longer hold on:

The part of me I hate:

The part I never wanted to be:

It lurks inside me,

Waiting for a chance to take over:

But I keep my sanity:

I keep a firm grasp on reality,

Because I have you:

The angel who lifts me from the depths of madness:

I am a Knight of Shadows,

And you are the light in the darkness they left

That poem had always kept me sane in the Nether, even though it wasn't the nicest. It reminded me I had someone to fight for still there. That I had something to return to. If I had never met Aphmau, I didn't think I would have been thinking the same way. Maybe I would have let the urge for destruction take over my life. Or maybe I would return for something else. Who knows? But all that matters is that now I have her. And all I want to do is protect her from whatever plans these people had. They clearly had something in mind, but we could only wonder what. I shook my head, clearing the thoughts from my mind. I could tell it was already getting late as the lights in the room had dimmed to a pale glow. I pulled the sheets over myself, yawning. It was probably better to get some rest then give myself more reasons to be upset. I shifted against the overly soft mattress, but it only took a matter of minutes for the world around me to fade to black.

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder that jerked me awake. Had I been asleep that long? It was extremely bright I had to squint through the transition from light to dark. Aphmau and Katelyn hovered around me. "Morning!" Aphmau smile. She acted as if nothing happened yesterday. I was glad. Katelyn smiled and nodded a greeting. I sat up just enough to see Lucinda father back in the room. Why were there only girls here? "Good morning, the three of you." I said, flushing as I saw my brown hair a mess and my pale blue eyes dimmed from sleep in the vanity mirror. I dragged the covers off me, realizing to late I was without a shirt. I noticed Katelyn and Aphmau's blush, and Lucinda turned her gaze away. Their reactions only deepened my blush from pale pink to rose red. I stood on wobbly legs, leaning against the wall just a moment for support. I made my way to the vanity and pulled a dark grey t-shirt over my head. Only when I had the fabric over my face did I notice Aphmau sneaking a glance at me. I gave her a flirtatious smirk and pulled the shirt down slowly, and when she noticed my taunting, she looked away. I chuckled under my breath, amusement returning the shine to my eyes. Finally, I returned to their sides, my curiosity growing of what they needed to speak with me about. Before I could ask anything, Katelyn was speaking. "Since we now know that these people are in the Capital, we are going to need a way to flush them all out. We can't return just to risk being overpowered again. Yes, we can use our powers outside this building, at least I hope so, but we don't know how many there are." Aphmau nodded, and Lucinda continued to fill me in. "We have already spoken to Travis and Aaron, each separately. I don't know why they only want girls in the guys room, but whatever the reason, at least it gives us a chance to discuss." I shook my head, still mildly confused. "Did Aaron or Travis have any idea of what to do?" I asked, and Aphmau proceeded to reply. "No. You're our last hope for now."

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 _Sorry for not updating recently, but I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Will Laurance come up with a plan to save them all, or will they have to go back to the drawing board? Find out in chapter 11!_


End file.
